Changed
by KristaffJeepers
Summary: Alice and bella. One shot? or more?
1. Chapter 1

_Changed_

_Chapter One: 2__nd__ Time round?_

_---_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_Cuz I don't wanna know_

_If I can't see the sun_

_Maybe I should go_

_---_

A/n

This takes place years after Bella is a vampire. Edward and her split, but she still lives with the Cullen's.

As I laid on the bed, which was pointless, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I knew these footsteps. It was Alice. She was always here. The others were gone on official Cullen business, and It was just me and Alice.

After me and Edward split, Nessie went with Jacob to the reservation, and Edward was never here. It was hard for him. He had a hard time accepting the fact that we weren't a couple anymore. Should have known. Straight out of high school getting married was a bad idea. I sighed

"Come in Alice" I had heard her pause outside of my door. She walked in, in all of her glory, she made me ache every time I saw her. she perched herself on the arm of the couch and touched my hair kissing me on the cheek

"how are you Bella?"

"Good" I said. She was playing it nonchalant. I knew this face. She was too calm. She pulled me to my feet in a sudden movement and we were against a wall. She moved her lips to the hollow of my neck kissing me lightly.

"This again?" I whispered to the pixie girl pressed against me

"Yeah." She moaned the word. She ground her hips against mine. She knew how to get me wanting her. she kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back her tongue found entrance into my mouth quickly. She ripped my shirt off of me into 1,000 tiny shreds and threw it on to the floor, her tongue trailed through my breasts and she slid a hand down slowly and started rubbing me through my pants. I was wet for her already. I could smell her arousal already I knew without a single doubt that she was wet for me too. She made me ache and throb just thinking about it. This was something no one knew about, Edward, Esme, jasper, Carlisle, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, no one. Alice rubbed me harder

"Say my name Isabella" her voice made me ache for her more

"Ooh Alice" I moaned. She tore off my bra and rubbed one of my breast while taking the other in her mouth and going in circles with her tongue on my nipple. I moaned, the combination of her rubbing my nipples, sucking on me, and rubbing me through pants was making me insane. I buried my hands in her hair moaning her name she breathed against me and leaned further down unzipping and unbuttoning my pants with her mouth. She was completely dressed in front of me, it made me a little frustrated to see her still dressed completely. I pulled her to her feet groping one of her perfect breasts in my hand, she leaned in kissing me on the lips

"Ooh god Bella" she moaned my name at the simplest of touches. I pulled her sleeveless tube dress down leaving her perfect breasts exposed to me. I took them in my hand kneading them in my hands as she kissed me all over my body. She pulled my pants down leaving my hands with nothing she moved her hand up my thigh, and slipped two fingers under my panties rubbing my clit for a second. and then she stopped and slid her two fingers in her mouth

"Your wet for me Bella aren't you?"

"Yeah I want you" I said as I pulled her up to me she complied and kissed my neck I felt my lacy panties be torn to shreds and ripped off of my body. She pushed me down onto the ground and got on top of me straddling me. I pulled her so her breasts were in my face and I licked all over them sucking on her nipples and slid my hand up the back of her small dress rubbing her clit while I did so. She never wore underwear anymore. She was always ready for me and her. I grabbed her perfect ass.

"Bella I want you." she said as she grabbed both of my breasts and mimicked the same rubbing on them as I was rubbing her ass.

"I want you too baby."

"How much tell me how much you want me"

"I'm soaking wet for you Alice. I need you"

"I'm wet for you too. I want you to rub me"

"You do?"

"Yeah Bella, Rub me" I moved my hands slowly down and rubbed her clit in a slow circular motion.

"Ooh, Bella. Harder" she said I rubbed her harder and then ripped her dress down the front throwing it aside. She was left in stilettos I shoved her onto the ground and reached over grabbing a dildo and pushed it inside of me and pulled her to me so she was on the other end. She moved on it wrapping her perfect legs around my waist. I put my hands firmly on her ass and pulled her farther onto it.

"Ooh, Yeah, Bella…" she panted.

I stood up with her on the other end of the dildo shoving her onto the wall and moving so it was going in and out of me. she groaned

"Ooh that's so good, harder" I let go of her ass and rubbed her nipple with one hand and her clit with the other. She moaned out my name deliciously.

She mimicked my action moving her fingers impossibly fast on my clit.

"Ooh Alice. Yeah." I moaned out. I moved my fingers back I wanted to feel inside of her. badly. So I pulled the dildo out of her and started doing it with my fingers

"Ooh Bella, ooh god" she moaned I got on my knees and started licking her clit, she tasted amazing, just like every other time.

"I wanna touch you bella, God, I need to." She moaned, she pulled me up by my hair and shoved me onto the couch licking me, her tongue was bliss, she moved expertly as she fingered me and licked me.

"Ooh Alice, I'm so close." I screamed

"Come for me Bella" she whispered she pumped her fingers in and out of me faster and faster until I exploded the orgasm swallowed me. pulling me down, down, down. She rubbed my other breast as I came for her. as soon as I was done we switched roles

"What do you want baby?" I asked her

"I want you. all over me." I said I rubbed her gently at first and then more and more and more until I knew she was close

"Ooh! Isabella! I'm gonna cum" she screamed. Suddenly I heard the door open but I wasn't gonna stop

"BELLA! OOH BELLA‼" she was Cumming

"Bella?" I heard his voice. But I couldn't care less right now. Alice was Cumming for me, I could feel her pulsating around my fingers and I could taste the cum all over my lips. I didn't care. I groaned at the pure perfectness of Alice. She was done. She looked over at the person in the doorway and smiled pulling me to her lips. I straddled her naked body kissing her all over it. I loved this woman. And I didn't care who objected. I finally looked over to see Edward standing in the doorway looking shocked. Alice kissed me on the lips and pulled me down so we could cuddle

A/N

Well that got a little more uhh, 'raunchy' then intended. Sorry. Lol. This is my first girl on girl scene. Ever. I just popped my girl/girl cherry. Lolol. REVIEW‼! Should I continue or no?! thanks fer reading. Advice always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

_Changed_

_Chapter Two: Butterfly Kisses and Lovers_

_---_

_Its all that I can say…_

_So I'll be on my way,_

_Finally put it all together…_

_I had to say goodbye for the last time…_

_---_

A/N

Yeah. I decided to continue this. you know the story that your so excited to write about so it keeps you up at night? yeah this is how this story is for me. so yeah. Read….

Edward didn't say anything. He just stared jaw gaping. It was silent in the room. Alice stroked my hair

"So this is that you left me for? Your 'best friend'" Edward finally spat. It seemed he was searching through Alice's mind

"I didn't leave you for her. she came after." I said as I touched her stomach

"Please, put some clothes on!" he shouted suddenly

"Why? You are in my room after all…" Alice muttered

"Still." Edward said. Alice kissed me on the forehead and dashed to the closet and brought back a blanket. She laid back down with me on the couch.

"Why are you doing this Bella?"

"I thought I had a choice in the matter…" I said quietly

"Yeah, but ALICE?" Alice snarled

"What's wrong with it?"

"GIRLS!"

"Ooh so your gonna get into that now?"

"No. I'm just saying Bella, I was expecting Jacob, or even Emmett, but never ALICE!" I frowned.

"Edward, go hunt you look thirsty." I muttered acidly he pursed his lips and brought a hand to his nose clamping the bridge in his index and thumb and closing his eyes

"Wow." He said before he walked out at human speed. Alice rubbed my back lightly and I turned to her kissing her on the lips lightly.

"I love you" I said quietly

"I love you too Bella" she said as she touched my face lightly. Her perfect spiky hair was in a mess of disarray. I knew I must look like a mess, but perfect at the same. I was inhuman. I always looked amazing, over the years I had become to realize this.

This wasn't the first time this had happened with me and Alice, it was the first time someone came in, but it happened every time they were gone, it happened almost every week, sometimes I would try to say no, but she was utterly irresistible. I wanted her every second of every minute. She kissed me lightly on the lips and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Bella, would you like to go shopping with me?"

"You know I hate shopping"

"I know, but would you like to go lingerie shopping with me? I'm out of sexy things to wear for you, we keep ripping them into tiny shreds." I smiled

"Okay. Lets go then" I said with a huge smile plastered on my face. I went up to my room and got dressed and met Alice in the living room. She was in her normal wear now. I kissed her on the lips and pressed my hips into hers. There was no need to lie to ourselves when no one was home. I wanted her, and she wanted me just as bad. She ran her fingers through my hair and then slid them back down groping my ass. I heard footsteps not that far away and kissed her one more time the door burst open and a loud Emmett walked in smiling

"Bella, Alice" He said smiling

"Emmett" I said he smiled hugely

"What?" I said Alice smiled a crooked little smile

"Yeah. Its true. So he did tell you?" She said picking up on it

"It is? Ooh my god, my sisters are fucking?" he asked

"Yeah. We are 'fucking' as you put it. But no. I love her." Alice said

"Does Jazz know?"

"He has his suspicions" she said quietly

"Edwards gonna tell the whole family"

"And I'm sure they will accept whatever choices I make. That's that families for right?" She said

"True. But I think that Jasper might be a little sad."

"I don't. I think he knows. Well, I know he knows."

"Ooh. Were you two going somewhere?"

"Well we were but a bear got in our way" I sad smiling

"Are you gonna go rent a hotel?"

"No we aren't. I have a house." Alice said smiling. She shoved past him and we walked to her Porsche she pushed me up against the hood kissing me again

"Well I hope you're ready for everyone to know, because they all are gonna know by the time we get back"

"I'm ready Alice. I want to be with you" I said passionately as she leaned in and kissed me on the lips

"PG‼!" I heard Emmett I rolled my eyes I got in the canary yellow car and we drove to Seattle we walked through the mall holding hands. People stared, mixed with the beauty and the teenage boys wanting us to kiss we turned heads. I smiled to myself. We walked into victorias secret and back to the lingerie section she found several things instantly, and drug me off to the dressing room. She looked around and brought me into the room with her. She kissed me on the lips gently

"Bella" she said my name seductively

"Alice." I said hers back she slipped my t-shirt over my head and pressed me against the wall. There was a mirror down the side of the dressing room.

"Do you want me Bella?"

"More than anything baby" I said

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Alice. Please touch me" I said she slipped her hand down my pants and rubbed my clit lightly with her slender fingers.

"Alice…" I breathed her name

EPOV

I sat silently in my room once again going over why Bella didn't want me anymore. I never could figure out what I had done so wrong to detour her away from me? and then why did she got to Alice of all of the people. They couldn't be in love? Could they? I mean. I heard Alice's thoughts it had been happening go for months. I figured that much I knew there was something those two were hiding, because either there was the lack of Alice's thought from Bella's shield or Alice was counting in some foreign language. So I had known there was something, but I had thought, maybe Alice just held a few of Bella's secrets, yeah she held secrets alright…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note **

****IMPORTANT PLEASE READ****

_**I know you guys couldn't care less what I have to say unless its writing the story. Lol. But I will talk to you, and if you aren't reading I will talk to myself. Lolol**_

_*******_**I have another myspace that I am making especially for Fanfiction previews. Which means you can just read the unedited versions of my stuff earlier then when I post on Fanfiction its gonna be awhile until I have this one all done. But I HAVE started creating it. Lol. I don't have a link to it yet but if you go to look for a person or whatever and type in**

_**Rawrimadragon yahoo . com**_

_**Under the email option it will come up with **_

_**Krista (cupcakes taste like violence) and this is my newest myspace. It isn't done yet, Its under construction so if you chose to add this ignore all the Jeffree star stuff. Lol. I'm working on making it into a Fanfiction site so people can read my stuff before I post**_

_**And also it is for suggestions. I seriously WILL write whatever ideas you guys can think up. lol. I LOVE to write and I absolutely ADORE fans :D they kinda make my day :D but don't be scared because I am actually a REALLY nice person. **_

_**Okay next subject on that myspace. In the blog section and maybe even a scroll box I am thinking on posting little things, you know, important outfits, places and other things. **_

_**Like for example, Alice and bellas Lingerie. Stores.**_

_**Something like that. So all the more reason to add me on that MySpace, just message me or something lol**_

_**And then more babbling. Lol**_

_**I will also be making playlists on that myspace for each chapter :D **_

_**(all the more reason to add it :D)**_

_**Okay so I realize that all came out in a great blabber of excitement**_

_**So. This new myspace, to get to it go to**_

_**FIND FRIENDS**_

_**And type in **_

**Rawrimadragon yahoo . com**

_**MAKE SURE YOU CLICK ON THE EMAIL OPTION**_

_**Or it will come up with jibberish**_

_**So the whole idea of this it**_

_**-pictures of important things in the chapters**_

_**-Sneak Previews :D**_

_**-Playlists for each chapter**_

_**-You can message me and give me any idea for a chapter you have and I will write it all out for you :D**_

_**-And of course fan art :D of anything. Lol Alice, Jacob Black, Bella, Edward :D whoever. Lol. ME :D ahahhahaha**_

_**Okay so ADD ME**_

_**ADD ME**_

_**ADD ME**_

_**ADD ME**_

_**ADD ME**_

_**ADD ME**_

_**ADD ME**_

_**ADD ME**_

_**ADD ME**_

_**:D**_

_**As soon as the site is up and working I will let you know :D right now it has nothing to do with Fanfiction but as soon as I can I will update all of it and fix it up**_

_**So yeah. That's my whole plan of MySpace. :D So yeah again ADD ME and of course R&R my story I love to hear from you guys :D**_

_**Now that you have read all of my blabber here is a new chapter 3**_

_**Love, Kristaff Jeepers 3**_

D: please add or I will be heart broken. And I would have waisted a lot of time. Lol

D: 

/3


	4. Chapter 4

Changed

Call me a sinner

Call me a saint

Tell me its over I'll still love

You the same

Chapter 3: Knowledge.

A/N

Haha. I haven't wrote on this in a long time I'm sorry your guys. I still love you all 333

Remember to add rawrimadragon yahoo . com on MySpace. :D it will be a fun time. :D

APOV

As we walked in the house I wasn't surprised to see everyone sitting together staring at us I smiled

"Well hello" I said warmly. Bella looked at me nerviously. She was still worried that they wouldn't approve. Jasper had already felt what I felt towards Bella and I don't understand how Edward didn't see it

"I DIDN'T SEE IT BECAUSE YOU WERE ALWAYS HIDING IT!" Edward screamed at me

"I have good hearing no need to shout Edward." I said as I leaned up against the frame of the door holding the victorias secret bag in my hand

"I assume you wont model those for your husband?"

Edward said

"He knows."

Jasper was the only one who had knew. He never admitted it but I had seen him planning a speech on how he accepted me and her. and that he just wanted me to be happy and if he couldn't make me happy he was glad she could.

"I'm sure it still hurts."

"I'm sure it does. But what do you want me to do? I would say sorry but you cant be sorry for being in love Edward. What do you want Bella to say sorry for it!? You are just jealous"

"What about RENESME?! I'm sure she can live just GREAT knowing that her mom and dad are split because her AUNT took his place…"

"She lives with Jacob."

"so your just not going to tell her?"

Finally Bella spoke. I had seen this coming

"Edward, you are over reacting. It is love you wouldn't freak out if it was Emmett or Jasper. Or even Jacob, but just because It is Alice it is wrong. I would think you of all people could support us." she said bitterly.

"I don't support my sister and my wife FUCKING"

"Edward watch your language." Esme spoke

"ITS WRONG!" Edward shouted

"They love eachother Edward, let them be happy." Esme scolded.

"your ALLOW your daughters to have sex? Isn't that… insesed or something?"

"You know we aren't blood. You are just angry Edward. Maybe you should calm down" Esme was fed up obviously. I had seen them argue this before I was here too. But she had agreed to a family meeting not a family scream fest.

"I CANT!"

"Try harder" Esme said softly as she rose and started to walk away

"aren't we going to talk about this?"

"No. not until you compose yourself." She said to him

"okay okay. I will be calm. Can we talk about this now?"

"your not calm" Jasper spoke finally. Me and Bella seemed no longer to the center of attention. I looked at her lovingly and touched her hand with mine lightly. She smiled widely at me and bit her lip nervously

"don't be nervous" I whispered

She touched my hand wordlessly and took it in hers sqeezing it lightly and looking into my eyes. The gold in her eyes was starting to fade. She was thirsty

"Jasper. Would you like to join me and Bella hunting?" he smiled warmly

I knew he would say yes even before I answered and he knew that so he stood and walked with me and Bella out of the house

"Hello? I want to talk about this"

"Well unless you wanna get eaten I would wait" I said frustrated to Edward.

we started running into the woods

as soon as we were far enough from the house that no one could hear us and we were out of Edwards 'hearing' Jasper spoke

"I knew." He said

"I know you knew. I saw you talking to me a few times"

"Yeah. I knew you did."

"Are you mad like them?"

"Of course I'm not. Edward was right, yes maybe a little hurt but if Bella makes you happy, it is okay with me, and if Alice makes you happy, it SHOULD be okay with Edward but he lets the hurt anger him… I suppose if I had to see it in my mind I might be a little more hurt, but I would never be angry like he is… I feel the electricity between you two. I have felt it since Bella changed. I knew. Before you even knew."

I smiled

"I am glad you aren't angry. I didn't wanna hurt you" I said as I touched his hand lightly he grabbed it and pressed it to his lips

"I understand. It hurts. Yes. But I know you are happy. and that is what will make he happy. Its just too bad you couldn't be happy with me"

Bella snapped a tree in half as she leaned back on it

"Sorry" she appoligized with a smile

"even years of practice…" she started to blabber so I pressed my lips to hers and she instantly parted her lips under mine. Kissing me back, I could feel her tongue on mine and taste her delicious taste.

A/N:

Okay advice?

Remember

Rawrimadragon yahoo . com

Krista (cupcakes taste like violence) or Krista (kristaff Jeepers)

ADD and I will continue. And you will get a sneak peek sooner than when I post :D


	5. Chapter 5

Url for my new myspace

Yes it is up and working right now, finished? No. lol but I do have a few previews up and I am readdy for adds!

www . myspace . com / kristaff_jeepers

add me up

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

Wanna read sooner?! Add my MYSPACE! :D

:D

:D

:D

I'm excited.


End file.
